February Free For All
February Free For All is an annual pay-per-view event promoted by the WNWA. The first event was held on February 25, 2007 at the Giant Center in Hershey, PA. History The original February Free For All Pay Per View was announced on an episode of WNWA Wrestling. February Free For All 2007 }}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |WNWA |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |February 25, 2007 |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Venue | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Giant Center |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | City | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Hershey, PA |- class } ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Attendance | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |9,634 |- class } ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Buyrate | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |.59 |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Pay-per-view chronology |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Season's Beatings |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|February Free For All |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Memorial Day Massacre |} Matches *WNWA World Heavyweight Championship Captain Redneck defeated Thunderlips © after Thunderlips suffered a heart attack during the match. *WNWA World Tag Team Championship Anus Explosion Death Match Team Agbor defeated Frustrated Inc. © when Sam Bash exploded a fire cracker in the anus of The Liberal Librarian and pinned him. *WNWA National Heavyweight Championship Lord Shaftsbury defeated Pike © with a schoolboy and a handful of tights. *WNWA National Tag Team Championship Dale Taylor & Triple K defeated Da Brothas © when Taylor pinned Eugene Washington following two White People's Elbows. *WNWA World Television Championship Amos Beiler defeated Samuel Yoder © by disqualification after interference by Mennonite Mafia. *Mennonite Mafia defeated Amish Alliance when Jake Schmucker pinned Jacob Stoltzfus following a backbreaker. *WNWA Southern Heavyweight Championship Chi-Town Chris Collins defeated Erich Edwards © with his feet on the ropes. *Ass Butte defeated Broadway Brad following interference from "Richard Nixon" and Kevin Knox. *The Insiders defeated The Vagrants & The Bell Brothers. *Baron Samedi def. Eustus Fraley after interference by The Night Tripper. *The Night Tripper defeated Professor Ben Andrews by count-out. *Rabbi Rage defeated Retro by disqualification following interference from Lo Hung Schlong. February Free For All 2008 }}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |WNWA |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |February 24, 2008 |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Venue | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Braddock County Coliseum |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | City | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Braddock, TX |- class } ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Attendance | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" | |- class } ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Buyrate | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" | |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Pay-per-view chronology |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Season's Beatings |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|February Free For All |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Memorial Day Massacre |} Matches *WNWA World Heavyweight Championship The Liberal Librarian © def. Dale Taylor after Captain Redneck turned on Taylor and joined Frustrated Inc.. *WNWA Texas Tag Team Championship The Confederate Cripplers © def. Team Agbor. *Best-of-Seven Series Match Three: Ambulance Match Pike def. Prince Charming after interference by Tony Fanuci. *WNWA National Heavyweight Championship-NO DQ The Lummox def. Amos Beiler to win the title after interference from Poor Mike Skills. *Handicap Cage Match Tyrone Jefferson Davis def. Curtis Lowe & Shamookey Sanders *Malik Monroe & Eugene Washington def. Triple K & Eustus Fraley *WNWA World Television Championship Samuel Yoder def. Chi-Town Chris Collins © to win the championship. *WNWA Texas Heavyweight Championship vs.Da Crunk def. Rabbi Rage © to win the championship. *"Richard Nixon" def. Retro Also See *World Net Wrestling Alliance Category:World Net Wrestling Alliance Category:WNWA PPV